


Коты

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, бытовуха, коты, оборотни, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: Твари, подумал Майкл. Поправился: люди с синдромом мышечной трансформации. Он задержал дыхание и прибавил шагу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Cherik Fassavoy Reverse. Артер: Astartian
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Он замотался: искал в перегруженной почте письмо двухмесячной давности, завтракал на ходу, впопыхах брился. Выходя из дома, вспомнил было о пузырьке, который остался на столе, и отвлекся. Дверь заклинило: какой-то бродяга оставил объедки на крыльце. Пластиковая тара застряла под нижней петлей, и Майкл, чертыхаясь, неаккуратно доставал ее, разломав на куски. Пнул пустую бутылку пива.  
И забыл про таблетки.  
Последние полтора рабочих часа Лина за соседним столом мучительно громко пахла своим хомяком и обеденным рыбным супом. Курьер – травкой и застарелым потом. Над головой лампа дневного света мигала, как полудурошная. К шести клиент задержал оплату, не перезвонил, и ситуация приблизилась к критической. Скулы потянуло к ушам, челюсть вперед. Сердце затарахтело, озноб прокатился по спине и заморозил плечи. Майкл прикрыл глаза, сделал короткий вдох, задержал воздух и медленно выпустил. Так делала девушка на единственном паршивого качества обучающем видео, где поначалу ее лицо сминалось в уродливую гримасу, а потом, как скомканная бумажка, нехотя расправлялось обратно.

На улице выхлопные газы забили легкие, клаксон оглушил. Он наступил в лужу, торопясь перейти дорогу, левый ботинок насквозь пропитался грязной водой. Влажный воздух тут же заполз под тонкое пальто, под пиджак, рубашку и осел на коже.  
На остановке Майкл выбрал место под навесом, подальше от слякоти, летевшей из-под колёс, подальше от людей, нелюдей, от палатки с хот-догами, газетного киоска с острым привкусом типографии. Когда запах переставал отличаться от вкуса, вонь заполняла глотку и оставалась на языке. Майкл перекатывал во рту бензиновый аромат, пока не подъехал автобус.  
Сутулый мужчина в заляпанном плаще покосился на него и принюхался. Запоздало ударило в нос псиной, и Майкл сделал шаг в сторону. Автобус разделил их запахами тел, мокрой ткани и сигарет. В одной из сумок под соседним локтем начинал разлагаться забытый сэндвич. К горлу подкатило.  
Он слез с подножки, растолкав людей, и подождал, пока автобус отъедет. Решился пойти пешком.  
В квартале от дома его всегда пробирало до самого нутра. На углу, в забегаловке с замалеванными плотным слоем краски окнами клубился концентрат животного амбре.  
Твари, подумал Майкл. Поправился: люди с синдромом мышечной трансформации. Он задержал дыхание – в голове раздулся душный болезненный шар – и прибавил шагу.

Майкл принимал таблетки в незатейливых белых пластиковых контейнерах с безликим названием Саппрессан. Отдельно взятый месячный курс не рекомендовалось прерывать для полноценного эффекта. Месячные курсы не рекомендовалось прерывать весь год.  
Саппрессан обещал устранение минимальных побочных эффектов синдрома неконтролируемой частичной трансформации. Еще сонливость, бессонницу, головные боли, общее недомогание, нарушение внимания. Список был длинным: внимание нарушалось прежде, чем Майкл дочитывал побочку до конца.  
«Частичную трансформацию» на людях брошюрки представляли, как неизбежное зло, как потные подмышки и зубной камень.  
Ваша безопасность и комфорт – наш приоритет. Не хотите перед коллегами с перекошенной рожей разгуливать – Саппрессан. В таблетках, в ампулах, Саппрессан Плюс для первой четверти и недели после полной луны и экспериментальный вариант Саппрессан Премиум (первый рецепт – бесплатно).  
Таблетки натягивали мутную пленочку между Майклом и окружающим миром, через нее плохо просачивались запахи, звуки, яркий свет. Безотчетный страх в любую минуту порости шерстью, разрушив филигранно выстроенное тонкое социальное равновесие его жизни, исчезал.

Он проглотил две таблетки и потер шершавый подбородок, глядя в зеркало: показалось, скулы заострились. Перед луной он пил двойную дозу, но структура лица начинала жить собственной жизнью, стоило отойти от привычного режима.  
На дверь бесцеремонно приляпали листовку – поверх замочной скважины. Побочные эффекты антимутагенных препаратов. Он оставил ее на трюмо в прихожей вместе с буклетом пиццерии и извещением о замене системы отопления и забыл.

Вспомнил через пару дней, когда на стол перед ним легла еще одна. Заголовок заботливо обвели оранжевым маркером.  
Напротив, не снимая куртку, уселся небритый мужик. Сунул руки глубоко в карманы и привалился плечом к панели, за которой пряталась батарея. Рыжая щетина, обветренные губы и мешки под глазами. В желудок Майклу отсыпали булыжников.  
– Джеймс.  
– Я помню, что ты мне не рад, – Джеймс всем своим видом демонстрировал смирение и баранье упорство.  
Майкл покачал головой. Рад – не рад, не все складывается, как нам бы хотелось.  
– Сейчас не лучший момент, – он старался говорить вежливо, но оттого казался заранее утомленным предстоящим разговором. Считаные дни до луны, а Джеймс – пусковой механизм для всего самого паршивого, что с Майклом начинало твориться. Рожу перекраивало, он шел пятнами и имел при этом парадоксально бледный вид. Отдельно для себя из этого букета Майкл вывел «мартовский синдром».  
– Гробишь ты себя. Не знаю, какой момент подойдет лучше всего, чтобы до тебя дошло.  
– Мы решили, что ты держишься от меня подальше, нет?  
– Я пытался. Ты не понимаешь намеков, – он подвинул листовку поближе к Майклу. Тот соскреб ее со стола и спрятал в карман.  
– Мне нужны таблетки.  
– У меня есть потрясающий рецепт. Травки, корешки, сплошная органика, эффект потрясающий – тебе понравится.  
– Я не верю в народные средства.  
И ничего у тебя не возьму, подумал Майкл. Хватит с меня тебя.  
У Джеймса на лбу было написано, что никаких подавителей он не пьет. Ни химических, ни кустарно смешанной аптеки, ни травок с потрясающим эффектом.  
Он снял куртку, обошел столик и потеснил Майкла на диванчике. Шерсть встала бы дыбом, а так только затылок онемел. Майкл смотрел перед собой. За столиком напротив брюнетка с ярко-красными губами пила кофе и читала лунный гороскоп. Майкл со своего места видел козявки букв, мелкий шрифт на заломленной странице. Прочесть не мог, но готов был предсказать, что в первой четверти энергия кундалини будет на высоте.  
Он повернул голову, Джеймс отпрянул, чтобы не столкнуться носами.  
– Ты меня обнюхал?  
В животе свернулось и развернулось. Простое действие, животное. Рассудок Майкла с некоторых пор находил в нем свою прелесть, но себе он вольностей не позволял.  
Джеймс ни в чем себе не отказывал.  
– Ты сидишь на токсичном дерьме, – Джеймс заглянул ему в глаза и натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Не смей меня обнюхивать.  
– Однажды забудешь их принять. Потом стресс какой-нибудь и бам: бегаешь красивый по улицам, пока служба отлова не приедет. Или санитары, как повезет.  
– Не забуду.  
– Похеришь себе чуйку.  
– В этом смысл. Ничего лишнего. Только простые человеческие радости.  
– Человеческие тоже похеришь. Не отличишь шоколадку от говн…  
– Я понял твою мысль.  
– Никакой доктор не поможет.  
– Ветеринар? – не удержался Майкл.  
– Шутки про ветеринара потеряли свою прелесть еще в пору молодости моей бабули, Майкл.  
– Я новенький – мне можно.  
– Не хочешь помощи от меня, пообщайся с кем-нибудь другим, – гнул свою линию Джеймс. – Могу телефончик подкинуть. Неформальное общение с себе подобными. Разговоры по душам. Вопросы накопились, наверное.  
«Себе подобные» представлялись категорией чуждой и мало связанной с Майклом, как закрытая секта или кружок физиков-ядерщиков.  
Люди, от которых на улице он время от времени чувствовал тяжелый звериный душок, вызывали тревожное отвращение. В своих глазах он был выше этого. В их, вероятно, недотягивал. Подобные Майклу сидели за соседними столиками. Менеджеры среднего звена с осунувшимися лицами, лэптопами, с кофе без кофеина.  
– Но лучше бы на меня перестал бочку катить, – нарушил тишину Джеймс, и Майкл понял, что надолго замолчал, уставившись в одну точку. Как дряхлый компьютер, он чаще подвисал без видимых причин.  
– Паршивый вышел апдейт.  
– Что?  
– Мне нужно идти.

После «инцидента» Майкл потратил неприлично много времени, прокручивая в голове патетическую речь, которой встретит Джеймса в следующий раз. Джеймс долго не объявлялся, а когда момент настал, на языке крутилось только незамысловатое: «Ты сломал мне жизнь, обмудок».  
Однажды Джеймс просто вышел ему навстречу среди бела дня из переулка с виноватым выражением на лице.  
– Надо поговорить.  
Зубы свело судорогой и потащило вперед. Майкл перешел улицу, под ложечкой засосало. Он продышался по инструкции, оглянулся. Светофор горел красным, но Джеймс так и так не собирался догонять. Остался стоять по ту сторону потока машин, сутулый, мрачный.  
– Говнюк, – прошептал Майкл, а Джеймс как будто услышал, дернул головой и ушел.

На улице, сразу за стеклом с намалеванными белой краской пончиками и кофейными кружками возник плечистый силуэт. За потеками дождя Майкл не различал лица, но комплекция и контур дутой куртки напомнили здоровенного мужика, которого он в последние полгода с тревожной регулярностью замечал у собственного дома. Обычно по утрам, иногда даже с коляской, черт знает, что в ней лежало.  
В один из дней перед луной от бугая пахнуло зверьем. Майкл отличал только псовых и котов вроде себя, этот замаячил перед внутренним взором неопределенной лохматой громадиной. То ли медведь, то ли Кинг-Конг. На бородатой роже не было агрессии, только выражение бесконечной доброты и любви к ближнему, от которого становилось жутко.  
– А это не…  
Джеймс вскинулся, как гончая, и поднялся.  
– Это Хью. Мне пора, – он навис над Майклом, собрался хлопнуть по плечу, опомнился и изобразил витиеватый прощальный жест.  
– Погоди, я его видел.  
– До скорого, Майкл.  
– Стой.  
До какого еще скорого, хотел сказать Майкл, договорились же. Джеймс уже выходил, натягивая куртку под дождем.

Дома преследовал запах мокрой шерсти. Он проглотил еще одну таблетку, не запивая, и зажег букет ароматических палочек. Густой пряный смрад съедал все прочие запахи. Перед луной, когда сквозь эффект пилюль то и дело начинала пробиваться навязчивая вонь, Майкл делал выручку местной эзотерической лавке.  
От перепадов настроения транквилизатор тоже избавлял не до конца. Не полноценный эмоциональный коллапс, но выжимка из перебродившего за месяц. Каждый месяц новый кризис: то ли подростковый, то ли средних лет. Хотелось выпрыгнуть из собственной шкуры, бежать куда-то, трахаться, вывести старый мотоцикл из гаража, гнать по трассе, хотелось выйти в дождь и скакать по лужам, как Джеймс и его ручной гризли. Брызги, грязь, мнимая свобода – дичь, как и полагалось.

Перед самой луной Майкл взял отгул на пару дней, поздно лег и наелся снотворного, чтобы проспать до вечера.  
Встал, когда за окнами стемнело. Желудок ныл, как перед экзаменами, но жрать все равно хотелось. Вчерашняя паста и холодный сэндвич выглядели одинаково тошнотворно. От мыслей о еде на вынос к горлу подкатил тугой комок.  
Сырая вырезка, подумал Майкл, и рот наполнился слюной. Он забил холодильник мясом, но под колесами зубы не менялись до последнего, желудок не перестраивался. Живот наливался тяжестью: резь, несварение – полный набор.  
Он запихал в себя сэндвич с ветчиной, съел лист салата через не могу, назло закусил половинкой дряблой морковки. Два часа на нервах крутил педали на тренажере и слонялся из угла в угол.  
Дверной звонок задребезжал в начале двенадцатого.  
Майкл замер на пороге, не торопясь открывать. Джеймса по ту сторону он почуял до того, как трель резанула по ушам.  
– Майкл, – негромко поторопили за дверью. – Сейчас у твоих соседей цирк начнется. С дикими животными.

История выходила сомнительной, Джеймс продавал ее, как умел. Делал честные глаза, убедительно врал и между делом напомнил, выстави его на улицу – будешь нести ответственность за последующую жопу.  
– У меня квартира, стены тонкие. Там не могу, мало ли что. Но есть одно место – подвал в промзоне. В это время там пусто, петли на двери, можно замок повесить. Стены толстые, сухо, тепло. Сегодня прихожу: ремонт, рабочих толпа. Времени было в обрез. Ты извини. Мне Хью предлагал, но он же не кот.  
– А кто? – перебил Майкл.  
– Сложно сказать. Гризли с продвинутым маникюром.  
– Зачем он тут отирался?  
Джеймс помолчал, решил для себя что-то, пожал плечами, как будто не видел проблемы.  
– Попросил за тобой приглядеть? Меня-то ты послал.

Первого обращения Майкл толком не помнил, но после всегда оставался с луной один на один. Интимный процесс, болезненный. Он терял контроль, ломался, скулил и ползал на брюхе. Унизительно, неловко, думал, утром пришлось бы соскребать с бетона свое растоптанное самолюбие.  
Оказалось, ближе к полуночи такие тонкие материи отходили на второй план, уступая место незамысловатым первобытным проблемам: страх, голод, холод, а еще затылком он чувствовал дыхание Джеймса, хотя тот держал приличную дистанцию.

Они спустились по лестнице, Майкл распахнул дверь в подвал.  
– Логово зверя, – пробормотал Джеймс.  
Голые стены, бетонный пол, в углу плед, чтоб задницу не отморозить. На клеенке куски вырезки с фермерского рынка. Майкл плохо помнил, как съедал свои запасы. Чаще надкусывал, перемазываясь застывшей кровью, и засыпал рядом.  
– Уютненько, – Джеймс паясничал, но выходило убедительно. Как будто каменная коробка со звукоизоляцией по его меркам тянула на придорожный мотель с завтраком в номер.  
– Располагайся, – Майкл щедро обвел все великолепие широким жестом, – второй плед тебе принесу.  
Он поднялся к себе и пару минут стоял перед шкафом в тупом оцепенении, осознавая. Джеймс явился, а он пустил.

Когда вернулся, тот стягивал с себя джинсы вместе с трусами, стоя спиной к двери. Майкл кинул плед на пол, не поднимая глаз, сгреб одежду и вынес наверх. Там же разделся сам.  
Джеймс уселся на пол у стены, тактично прикрывшись. Майкл запер дверь и, укутавшись, опустился напротив.  
Картина маслом. Два мужика в чем мать родила сидели по разным углам, не глядя друг на друга. Колено, лежащее плашмя, отбивало неровный ритм, Майкл нервничал, зверь в нем тихо бесился.  
Джеймс тоже помалкивал, разглядывая собственные помаленьку обраставшие шерстью руки. Таскался за ним, предлагая поговорить, и что же? Не сволочь ли. Не ко времени было затевать серьезный разговор, напомнил себе Майкл, когда скрутит с минуты на минуту, а ты сидишь в подвале без штанов.  
Поговорить было надо, но Майкл тянул. Как будто собственное невежество оставляло его по эту сторону зыбкой грани: более человеком, менее дикой тварью. Откладывал, в смутной надежде, что вникать не придется, очередная луна принесет только головную боль и бессонницу. Что случившееся – разовая нелепая ошибка, что он болен, но еще будет здоров.  
Он прижался затылком к стене и попробовал дышать глубже.  
– В тот раз ты не пустил меня на порог и велел убираться.  
Тот раз – его первая луна в сознании. Страшно было до усрачки. От ужаса скручивало живот, потом и не только от него: он выпил слишком много таблеток, сожрал почти все, что было. Проблевался, но накидался снова последними и отключился после получаса тягучей боли: казалось, под кожей мышцы скручивались в жгуты. Казалось, сейчас переломает его, каждую кость, перемелет. Обратно не срастется, и что тогда.  
В такие моменты сознание рано или поздно его оставляло. Он впадал в блаженное забытье. Организм милосердно избавлял от самой захватывающей, самой физической части, когда тело начинало перекраивать само себя.

Заныли пальцы. Он опустил глаза: кисть уменьшалась, превращаясь в странную культю. Кожа шла дрожащими, как отражение в воде, пятнами. Будто темные контрастом на светлой коже веснушки увеличились и поползли выбрать места получше.  
– Вы все тут по подвалам сидите, – снова подал голос Джеймс. Он дышал часто и неровно. – Городские всегда по подвалам.  
– А ты не городской?  
– Теперь городской. А раньше жил в Аберфойле. Был в Шотландии? Леса. Поля, можно разгуляться. Мышей ловить,– Джеймс поднял голову с единственной целью дернуть бровями и расплылся в довольном животном оскале.  
Аберфойл. Там овцы, вдруг вспомнил Майкл. И мыши, значит.  
– Почему переехал?  
Джеймс помолчал, размял шею, глядя на него. Ближе к луне у него становились заметнее морщины и седина в волосах. Черт знает, в кого он превращался, в кота – понятно, но в какого. В первый раз Майкл не разобрал, а после не пускал на порог.  
– Развелся. Решил сменить обстановку.  
Даже так: жена. Эти тоже женятся, живут, как люди, заводят детей. Джеймс говорил о беготне по лесу, как об удавшемся отпуске на Гавайях. С ноткой сладкой ностальгии. Оставался бы в своем Аберфойле, рожал с женой котят.  
– А она что? С тобой по полянкам бегала?  
– Нет, – Джеймс развеселился отчего-то. – Нет… Она человек. Приносила мне в лес по утрам шмотье и термос.  
Он положил голову на сложенные руки: заскучал, наверное, по чаю и штанам с начесом в промозглом октябрьском лесу Аберфойла.  
– Надоели ей твои нудистские выходки?  
– Выходит, надоели, – хмыкнул Джеймс и начал весь изламываться.  
Майкла тоже скрутило. Он завалился на бок и не стал подниматься. Обморок накрыл, как лишнее одеяло летней ночью.  
Когда он снова смог вдохнуть, в подвале пахло другим котом. Разило так, что Майкл нашел в себе силы поднять голову.  
Зверь перед ним поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся. Так выглядела бы огромная, пропорциональная взрослому мужчине рысь. Кисточки на ушах, по темно-рыжей шерсти пятна поярче, бока светлели, выцветая в снежно-белый мех на животе. Хотелось ткнуться в него мордой и дышать.  
Кот выпустил когти, заскреб по полу, потягиваясь. Вразвалочку, немного косолапя, прошелся из угла в угол, привык. Потом подобрался весь и, переступив с лапы на лапу, прыгнул, оттолкнулся от стены. Проскакал мимо, прицельно перепрыгнул. Майкл следил, не отрываясь.  
Круги сужались. Он оказался в центре рыжего вихря. Наконец, кот притормозил, тихо, но весомо приземлился рядом с Майклом и попытался сграбастать чужой хвост. Собственный короткий хлестал по бедрам. Майкл почувствовал всем телом, как в горле вибрирует тихий утробный рык. В подкорке зудела гремучая смесь полудохлых, прибитых колесами инстинктов. Вставай, покажи, кто тут главный, за ухо кусни хотя бы или вылижи. Он попытался подняться, большие лапы бестолково елозили по полу, разъезжались в стороны, хвост болтался ненужным балластом, нервным тиком выстукивал по полу. Бесполезно.  
Джеймс обошел его по широкому кругу, подбираясь с другой стороны. Какое там «покажи». Майкл сдался без боя, рухнул на бок и уронил тяжелую голову на лапы: делай, что хочешь.  
Джеймс подкрался со спины, перелез через него, навалившись всей тушей, втерся мордой под живот. Поднырнул и вжался носом в шею, прямо под подбородком. Майкл задрал голову, не задумываясь. От затылка до кончика хвоста под шкурой прокатилась туда и обратно сладкая стыдная дрожь.

Он проснулся лежа на боку. Застоявшийся густой воздух пах шерстью, сырым мясом, потом. Мышцы ломило, но теперь почти приятно, как будто потянул все разом, но не сейчас, а в прошлой жизни.  
Привалиться к чужой горячей спине и заснуть. Джеймс заворочался, подкатился вплотную. Майкл отодвинулся. Локоть прижался к холодному полу, по телу разбежались мурашки, куда ни ткни, всюду покалывало, стягивало. Недавно покрытая густой шерстью и подшерстком, кожа еще не оправилась от стресса. От мыслей о душе пробрал колючий озноб.  
Майкл поднялся, охнув – нога затекла, – доковылял до двери и принялся копаться с заедавшим замком.  
– Снежный барс, – прохрипел Джеймс. Только что обнимал колтун скомканного пледа, но теперь объявился у Майкла за спиной. Голый, Майкл некстати вспомнил, как вчера, пока мышцы крутило, почувствовал ощутимый стояк, но был слишком занят, чтобы удивляться.  
– А в первый раз в темноте показалось, выйдет поярче. То есть хрен поймешь вот так, пока не перекинешься полностью, но ты пятнами пошел и пах, как кот.  
– Мгм.  
Майкл так себя толком и не разглядел ни разу. Оставил как-то зеркало на полу, полюбовался на широкую морду, в полтора раза больше, чем видел в зоопарке.  
– Мех красивый. Белый весь, в пятнышко. Только здесь почему-то в рыжину, – Джеймс потянулся и дотронулся до правого бедра Майкла раскрытой ладонью, сразу убрал руку, но продолжал торчать за спиной. Воспаленной коже прикосновение понравилось, руку захотелось вернуть, вернуть всего Джеймса, как компресс. Ночью, в чужой шкуре, уснуть мохнатым клубком было правильно. Утром Майкл по какому-то встроенному моральному компасу отодвинулся, обернулся в плед. Отгородился тряпкой и сразу замерз.  
Он представил, как добавляет металла в голос: руки убери. Потом бьет по лицу, вываливает, что накопилось. Мех красивый, сука. То есть в заслугу себе ставит, что раз в месяц Майкл становится невменяемой тварью.  
Вместо это широко зевнул. Устал.  
– После лучше высыпаться, – за его спиной эхом зевал Джеймс. – Отгул брать дня на два, лучше на три.  
– Каждый месяц отгул? – проскрипел севшим голосом Майкл. Три дня – роскошь, отгулов не напасешься. Он шел на работу, запивал кофе энергетиком, открывал окна зимой, отлучался в туалет, чтобы поплескать в лицо холодной водой.  
– Каждый. Такие… не знаю, биоритмы? До – хоть сутками впрягаешься, после энергию восстанавливаешь. И лучше буквально не вылезать из постели, – хохотнул Джеймс, потом боднул Майкла в плечо макушкой и то ли серьезно, то ли ради продолжения своей похабной шутки шепотом добавил. – Возьми отгул?  
Майкл крутанул замок резче, и дверь поддалась. Он вытянул свои джинсы из вороха одежды и сбежал на кухню. На столе его ждали таблетки для пищеварения и обезжиренный йогурт. К чертям собачьим. Он достал яйца и ветчину.

Джеймс нашелся в гостиной. Майкл остановился в дверях и наблюдал. Не знал наверняка, но почувствовал всем телом, как присутствие Джеймса расстелилось тонким слоем по комнате. Тот прошел вдоль шкафа, провел пальцами по полке, как будто проверял, хорошо ли Майкл пыль вытирает. Сграбастал диванную подушку, повертел в руках, потянул воздух носом. Поднял забытую рубашку с подлокотника. Ее бы еще понюхал.  
– Прекращай это, – в момент остервенел Майкл.  
Джеймс развернулся, отложил рубашку и спрятал руки в карманы от греха подальше, будто Майкл застукал его с поличным.  
– Извини. Чуть не уснул, решил размяться.  
– Это как вообще называется. Ты мой дом метишь?  
– Ну, не то чтобы прямо…  
– Спасибо, конечно, что углы не обоссал.  
– Это дедовские методы. Но работают отлично, – Джеймс улыбнулся, щуря один глаз. Хватит улыбаться, ворочалось в голове, вести себя, будто они лучшие друзья. Будто после знакомства полгода назад все шло по плану: сальные шутки на двоих, совместные ночевки.  
– Давай честно. Не было у тебя никаких проблем с подвалом.  
– Были, – уперся Джеймс.  
– Хватит, – Майкл прикрыл глаза, выдохнул.  
– Проблемы были, я мог найти другой выход. Не злоупотребляя твоим гостеприимством.  
– Вот и нашел бы.  
– Ты простишь меня однажды?  
– Мне нужно отдохнуть, – Майкл посторонился, освобождая путь.  
Раздражение клубилось под кожей, мутное, но как только входная дверь хлопнула, навалилась тоска. Пройдет, сказал себе Майкл. Поболит и перестанет.  
А если тоже «биоритмы», химия, неведомая ересь. Если укусил, как завязал на себе?  
Майкл сел на диван и решил в обозримом будущем не вставать. На журнальном столике остался его ежедневник, открытый на случайном развороте. Перед уходом Джеймс размашистым корявым почерком вывел свой номер. Поперек страницы. Кому вообще разлиновка уперлась? Джеймсу в последнюю очередь. Этот являлся, когда не звали, вписывал себя родного поперек чужой жизни, а Майкл оставался с этим небо коптить.  
Под номером нашелся скромный список дел, который Майкл в порыве вдохновения набросал себе еще пару недель назад. Поздравить мать, убрать кладовку, помириться с Зои, купить лампочку.  
Зои не звонила с тех пор, как Майкла в очередной раз накрыло его сезонными осложнениями. Он тогда много шутил о менструальных циклах и жрал таблетки горстями. Стал отстраненным и вялым, как недельной давности лист салата в холодильнике.  
Зои сказала, что с ним невозможно, что безразличие ранит, что ему плевать. Он хотел согласиться, но вспомнил сперва уточнить, на что. К тому времени она разозлилась на затянувшееся молчание, и разговор не заладился.  
Он представил, как каждый месяц ради этой женщины делает над собой усилие. Чуть больше в начале лунного месяца, чуть меньше в конце. Ради любой женщины. Мужчины? Люди делали над собой усилия каждый день, сохраняя отношения. Принесет ли Зои штаны и термос в лес? Сможет ли он дойти до той базы, где не стыдно будет об этом попросить.

В холодильнике нашлось полбутылки вина. Он вылил все, что оставалось, в стакан побольше.  
Достал листовку из кармана пальто. Лампа в коридоре тускло мерцала, отживая последние дни. Он поднес бумажку к самому носу, расправил.  
Не та, что каждый второй четверг месяца кидали в почтовый ящик. Печать поехала, цвета вырвиглазные, в углу остался оттиск лапы. Грубый, как будто ставили поверх вручную.  
Он выглянул на улицу и выгреб из почтового ящика все, что накопилось за последнюю неделю.  
Перебрал макулатуру, выудил счета. Среди пластиковых окон и стоматологических услуг нашел тонкую еженедельную газету. На первой странице невыразительный заголовок и статья в поддержку кандидата на выборах в городскую ассамблею. Кандидат был из «своих», и его стандартные предвыборные обещания дополнялись пунктами, набранными в самом низу, как еще один побочный эффект, мелким почерком: бесплатные рецепты (экспериментальных лекарств), консультации (платные), фармакологические разработки (на деньги избирателей).  
Со второй страницы газетенка резко желтела: нападения бродячих животных на людей, медведь сбежал из зоопарка. Следом реклама детских препаратов для превентивного подавления агрессии. Реклама обещала, что вовремя принятые меры избавят от любых рисков и последствий.  
На обороте стандартная памятка призывала быть бдительными, не высовываться, сидеть на колесах и не трепать посторонним о своей небольшой проблеме.  
Газету и бесконечные листовки на плохой бумаге с рекламой препарата ему в ящик начали кидать на следующий день после того, как обновленный Майкл вернулся домой.  
Буклет о ежемесячных пятничных собраниях оставила сухонькая женщина с крысиными повадками. Она появилась у него на пороге незадолго до второй луны. Сунула Майклу под нос бумаги, в которых значилось «Комиссия по первичной адаптации». Прошлась по дому с застывшим брезгливым выражением на лице, спустилась в подвал, осмотрела замок, по стенам постучала, как будто искала подземный ход. Спросила про звукоизоляцию и станут ли соседи строчить жалобы.  
Буклет Майкл нашел среди пиццерий и счетов. Джеймс говорил: не он, так кто-то еще. Кто-то еще, решил Майкл. И Зои позвонить.

Он долго стоял перед бизнес-центром, сжимая потухший бычок: разглядывал поток людей, втекавший через проходную. Пальто, костюмы, цветные кепки службы доставки, кто-то стряхнул капли с зонта на его ботинки. Он не знал, кого и по каким признакам выглядывал. Надеялся на интуицию, отметил парня в кожанке, но тот дальше турникетов не прошел.  
Майкл показал пропуск, сверился со схемой здания, ожидая взглядов в спину. На него никто не смотрел.  
На флаере значилось «Конференция заводчиков карликовых шнауцеров. Конференц-зал №5». Майкл не знал, чего ждал от анонимной встречи людей с «мышечной трансформацией». Темных драпировок или алтаря для жертвоприношений в подвале. Здание оказалось совсем новым: стекло, светлые коридоры, много пустых неарендованных помещений.  
В дверях конференц-зала торчал детина с отсутствующим выражением на лице. Он потянул носом воздух, посторонился, не поднимая взгляд.  
Зал был заполнен на треть. Утомленные, безразличные лица. В этой публике Майкл легко узнавал себя. Сел на последний ряд с краю.  
Образцовый пенсионер в твиде перед ним просматривал, поднеся к самому носу, свернутую в небольшой квадратик газету. С трибуны мужчина в мешковатом костюме поставленным голосом зачитывал статистику. Рождаемость, диагностика, детские центры. Майкл слушал вполуха, разглядывая окружающих. На первых рядах псы. Эти даже на колесах при первой возможности сбивались в стаи. Тоже притихшие. Кто копался в телефоне, кто заткнул уши наушниками. На коленях лежали планшеты, папки с бумажками по работе. Благодарная публика подобралась.  
Следующий оратор оказался представителем кандидата в городскую ассамблею. Говорил много, лил воду, Майкл попробовал сосредоточить внимание, когда речь зашла о медицинских консультациях и новых препаратах, и вынес отчетливое ощущение, что перед ним разворачивали очередную маркетинговую компанию. В конце объявили раздачу слонов. Пенсионер с газетой встрепенулся, зал зашевелился, стянулся к столу под сценой: оказалось, очередь за бесплатными рецептами. Рецепты за посещаемость, в перспективе пошире – за голоса. У кулера задержалась миловидная женщина с намечавшимся животом.  
Майкл взял пластиковый стаканчик с остывшим чаем и надкусил печенье, которое, возможно, пролежало здесь с самой первой встречи разводчиков. Марлин жила в Кэмдене с мужем, была беременна вторым ребенком и переживала, что этот, в отличие от первого, унаследует ее небольшую проблему. Новый кандидат в ассамблею обещал талоны на обследование и выявление аномалий на ранних стадиях.  
Марлин говорила много и охотно, зажав в одной руке стаканчик, а второй придерживая совсем еще плоский живот.  
– Я лекарства не пью. И для ребенка не слишком полезно. Муж говорит, нас травят химией, – она понизила голос и заговорчески улыбнулась. Майкл вел диалог на ощупь и неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, – но он любитель жутких историй. Обожает миф про генетические разработки во время второй мировой.  
– А муж ваш? Он здесь?  
– Нет, он без «аномалий». Ему не положено, – она улыбнулась. Тряхнула отросшей челкой, подхватила прядь своих волос и критично осмотрела белесые кончики. – В конце цикла каждый раз хожу почти седая, после проходит, но иногда вот что получается.  
Майкл представил, как пару дней назад, сидя в подвале, она скалила зубастую пасть, рвала сырое мясо, выла на луну за окном. Наверху муж готовил сынишке какао. Сюр или идиллия, решить сходу не получалось.  
Собственное будущее в его представлении схлопнулось полгода назад, дальше ближайшей пятилетки заглянуть не выходило. Появилась и намертво застряла уверенность, что все происходящее с ним теперь – ненадолго. И Майкл – ненадолго. Потому что как оно дальше, если все так?  
Вопросы, которые хотелось задать, вдруг показались кошмарной несуразицей в этом бежевом зале с широкими окнами и панелями, от которых еще тянуло строительным клеем.  
– Он, значит, в курсе?  
– Так вышло. Быстро заметил, что что-то не так.  
– И как…  
– Ужасно. Мы только встретились, я влюбилась, как школьница. Время подходило, неделя до луны, соображала плохо. Чуть что случится: с учебой проблемы, дома, прибегала к нему на порог. Знаете, как это бывает, чуешь, что родное рядом, и сразу хорошо. Можешь всю ночь у дверей просидеть и не заметить. Соседи решили, что девочка умом тронулась.  
– Хах.  
– Я как-то перебрала и все ему вывалила. Показала свое истинное лицо, так сказать… Он не сразу принял. Испугался, но перезвонить пообещал. Я думала, все, конец. Если толпа с вилами и факелами под окном, буду все отрицать. Мол, кому вы верите, ему или заплаканной студентке. А он ничего, справился. Сам вернулся. А вы? – она как-то застенчиво наклонилась к майклову плечу и улыбнулась. – У вас кот!  
– У меня… нет.  
– Простите. Друг, наверное. У меня так мало знакомых котов. Редкость, вы сами знаете.  
– Не знаю, честно говоря. Я только полгода во всем… этом.  
– В самом деле? – она всплеснула руками. – Говорят, чем позже проявится, тем сложнее привыкнуть.  
– Как и ко всему, наверное.  
– Что с вами случилось, если не секрет?  
– Собутыльник покусал, – хмыкнул Майкл.  
Она залилась смехом, аккуратно прикрыв неожиданно клыкастую улыбку.  
– Простите, я не в свое дело лезу. А жаль, что укус не работает. Я своего давно бы тогда, – Майклу послышалось, как клацнули зубы. Показалось, не расслышал.  
– Не работает?  
– В смысле?  
– Укус.  
– А что? Вас укусил кто-то? – она распахнула глаза. – Так вы не оттого. Это врожденное, стресс какой-нибудь и оно наружу вылезает. А если нет этого в вас, то.. и нет, – она пожала плечами и потянулась за печеньем.  
В кармане ожил телефон: звонила Зои. Майкл попрощался с Марлин жестами. Зои сказал, что выходит, что уже в лифте. Внутри заныло, задергало. Ничего больше не сходилось. Он помнил не все, но урывками. Помнил, как зубы сжались на холке, ниже затылка, вокруг последнего позвонка. Марлин могла заблуждаться, где эти правила были написаны? Майкл поправил шарф и запахнул пальто. Челюсть свело знакомой судорогой. Он нащупал в кармане пузырек с таблетками.  
Перед выходом не принял, не хотел снова быть сонным, квелым. Не хотел извиняться за отстраненность, пялясь в одну точку над плечом Зои.

Она ждала его. Зеленый френч, волосы распущены. Майкл обнял и деликатно втянул воздух над ее плечом, как до этого сделала Марлин. Только тонкий, сладкий с кислинкой парфюм, сигареты. Хороший запах – нормальный. Ничего лишнего, интимного, ему не хотелось больше.  
Они заняли столик у окна, и он долго не мог приступить к главному – не получалось. Майкл пил свой кофе, она вино. Он искал слова, но все казалось кошмарной нелепостью. Извиняться за отстраненность, когда в подвале по ночам превращаешься в монстра – ерунда какая-то. Она молчала и что-то высматривала в его лице весь этот бесконечный час. Когда он выдавил свое «прости», предложила позвонить, если что-то для себя решит. Не перезвоню, понял Майкл.  
Можно было соврать, немного поправить правду, получше нарядить. Болею, тяжело, полгода как, вылезло наследственное дерьмо, говорить не хочу. Со временем все устаканится. Или нет. Бери как есть или давай покончим с реверансами. Драматичный жест, не похожий на него, а Зои, может, и понравился бы, сам по себе Майкл всегда был для нее скучноват.

Номер Джеймса не отвечал. Майкл добрел до забегаловки на углу и полчаса слонялся около, пытаясь разобрать знакомый запах. Мексиканская кухня и псы, густая непробиваемая вонь. Когда от тако начало тошнить, на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь:  
– Ты не Джеймса ищешь? Он через парк ходит домой.  
Хью махнул рукой на темный мокрый сквер и улыбнулся в тридцать два.  
Майкл кивнул и двинул прямиком через стриженые лужайки. Поймал знакомые нотки, будто выкурил косяк.  
Джеймс нашелся в той части парка, куда забредали только упертые собачники и любители утренних пробежек. Сидел на спинке скамейки, сжимая между коленей ополовиненную бутылку скотча.  
– Джеймс?  
– Ну, здравствуй, – развеселились из темноты.

Они познакомились, потому что Джеймс принес лишний стул и подсел к их компании в пабе. Офис отмечал пятницу, Лина сказала: «Новый парень из техподдержки». Когда ошибка всплыла, никто уже не хотел его отпускать. Майкл уронил вилку, Джеймс поднял, они стукнулись лбами, скорчившись под столом, заржали, как идиоты, и Майкла повело.  
Под утро он размышлял, как уронить еще одну, а Джеймс вспомнил, что живет недалеко – через парк. Майкл помнил табличку «не ходить по газонам», смятые цветы, дыхание Джеймса на лице, пьяный окрик и металлический блеск.  
Потом тело взорвалось болью. Последним связным воспоминанием осталась звериная клыкастая хватка на шее, которой прижали к земле. Он провалился в больное вязкое беспамятство, из которого выбрался только через пару дней, когда луна начала худеть. Под ногтями зелень, шея саднила. Картинка перед глазами развалилась, расползлась, из ошметков он собирал себе новую. Допотопный сюжет. Дикий, невозможный, по-голливудски тупой. Его укусил оборотень.

Парк был тот самый. По спине пополз холодок, лопатки потянуло к позвоночнику. Майкл встряхнулся, как мокрый пес, вдавил кулаки в глаза, чтобы пятна поплыли. Подышал, отобрал у застывшего Джеймса бутылку. Отхлебнул из горла, зажмурившись, и прижал ко рту ладонь тыльной стороной – полегчало. За ворот с ветки ухнуло несколько капель.  
– Расскажи свою версию?  
– Свою?  
– Твою, да. Я путаюсь в показаниях.  
Джеймс нахмурился и склонил голову к плечу.  
– Наткнулись на гопоту, слово за слово, один достал нож. Распорол тебе рукав и сам чуть не обосрался. Но ты тоже психанул уже, начал обращаться. А я и не понял сначала, что это у тебя в первый раз, – Джеймс дернул плечом и уставился на свои ботинки. – Ты так выл, я думал, дело совсем дрянь, а потом ничего, пришел в себя и чуть глотки не перегрыз уебкам.  
– А ты пришел на помощь?  
– Ну извини меня уже, а?  
– За что?  
Джеймс посмотрел на него совершенно трезво и зло: издеваешься – нет?  
– У тебя стадия принятия какая-то хитровыебанная? Я в парк тебя потащил, мне жаль. Рядом отирался – тоже триггер. Простенький, но когда все сразу: стресс, адреналин, другой кот под боком воняет – тут уже без вариантов.  
– Ты укусил меня.  
– Придержал за холку, чтоб не рыпался.  
– Как кошку?  
– Извини?  
Майкл качнул головой – извиняю. Джеймс поймал его взгляд и опять как-то сник.  
– Я был рад, что так вышло. За это стыдно. Думал, помогу, пройдет безболезненно. Все покажу, расскажу. А тебя до сих пор вон как пидорасит. На химию подсел.  
Майкл залез на лавку и устроился рядом. Джеймс обнюхал его, чуть не ткнувшись носом в ухо, и отодвинулся.  
– К девушке вернулся?  
– Нет.  
– Я вижу. Опять же… За это тоже извини. Ты меня сегодня за все прощаешь. Прощаешь?  
– За что?  
– За все. За то, что я до сих пор сопли на кулак наматываю. Вышло не очень изящно. Ну, я обычно к мужикам не подкатываю. Решил, посмотрим по обстановке, – Джеймс, не поднимая глаз, поболтал содержимое бутылки, выпил. Долго закручивал соскальзывавшую с резьбы крышку. Майкл молчал.  
Джеймс продолжил с вымученным весельем, не дождавшись реакции.  
– Но не задалось, да? Вся эта паршивенькая история приключилась. И я не очень-то в твоем вкусе.  
– Джеймс.  
– Без обид, да?  
– Тут на что обижаться? – прикрыл глаза Майкл.  
– Считаешь меня уродом.  
– Это еще откуда вылезло?  
– Ну не меня, может. Нас, – Джеймс обвел куцые кусты, и дорожку, и себя ткнул в грудь. Оскорбленным он не выглядел, но Майкл успел оскорбиться за него.  
– Перестань.  
– Считаешь. И себя теперь тоже.  
Джеймс понизил голос и пихнул локтем в бок.  
– Знаешь, что забавно? Я тоже считаю. Где-то в глубине души. Уроды – не уроды, может, как Бенгальские тигры, без которых экосистема перетопчется. Странно, что мы еще не вымерли. Может, как раз оттого, что под нормальных людей убедительно косили. Может быть, ты, Майкл, – такие, как ты – основа нашего выживания, как вида. Рода? Хер разберешь. Ученые спорят. Те полторы калеки, которые колупаются без бабла на голом энтузиазме. А у тебя, небось, и гены отличные, котят нарожаешь.  
– Ты перебрал, – Майкл мямлил, не зная, что сказать. Нужно было переспать то, что теперь в нем бродило. И чтобы Джеймс это переспал.  
– Новости тоже.  
– Давай по домам. А завтра кофе выпьем, поговорим. Ладно?  
– Нет.  
– Джеймс…  
– Окей. Раз уж у нас вечер откровений, а кофе мы завтра и в любом обозримом будущем пить не будем, слушай, – Джеймс спрыгнул со спинки и уселся на скамейку, продолжая нянчить бутылку. – Как-то меня переклинило. На автопилоте приперся к тебе под дверь и устроил там поздний ужин, надрался. Ушел домой под утро. Потом еще раз, и так мне понравилось. Или автопилот мой в тебя влюбился, не знаю. А ты решил, филиал ночлежки на коврике открыли.  
Майкл засмеялся. Джеймс задрал голову и пьяными счастливыми глазами на него уставился. Невозможный человек. Тварь невозможная.  
– Слушай, когда на дерьме этом сидишь, на колесах…  
– Ну?  
– Встает хоть? – искренне заинтересовался Джеймс. Снова поднял на Майкла поплывший взгляд и сразу отвел.  
– Встает, – зачем-то ответил Майкл. Внизу живота потянуло.  
Джеймс кивнул и допил бутылку, глядя в темноту.  
– Ладно.  
– Ладно?  
– Апогей неловкости. Пойду я.  
– Джеймс.  
– Тшш! – он приложил палец к губам и встал, пошатываясь. Надрался так, что на ногах стоял с трудом. Попятился в темноту, и Майкл услышал, как он, свернув с дорожки, продирается сквозь кусты.  
Чтоб тебя, решил Майкл и пошел следом.

Постель так и осталась гнездом. После луны Майкл вытащил лишнее одеяло, нагреб подушек и одуплялся два дня, как полагалось. Джеймс, не раздеваясь, завалился в кучу скомканных тряпок, удивительно компактно устроился там и тут же заснул.  
Когда Майкл догнал его на выходе из парка и подхватил под локоть, он больше не спорил и пошел следом. То ли смирился, то ли допился, и пристрастный автопилот взял верх.  
Майкл пробовал заниматься делами, сел рядом, поставил лэптоп на колени. Джеймс заворочался, вытянул руку, нечаянно ткнулся кулаком Майклу в бедро.  
– Раз ты настаиваешь, – пробормотал Майкл и влез под одеяло  
Так нужно было прямо после луны, пока он куковал тут один. Может, после самой первой.  
Он заснул моментально, почувствовав, как неудобно и жарко Джеймс забросил ногу на бедро.

Где-то между рассветом и полуднем Джеймс успел раздеться, сходив в душ, оставить на полу ком мокрого полотенца.  
Под кроватью Майкл нащупал стакан воды, который не наливал. Джеймс перевернулся и во сне ткнулся носом в верхний позвонок. Руки держал при себе: Майкл чувствовал, как неловко прижались к спине локти. Решил, что непременно нужно переспать. Непременно сейчас. Джеймс завозился, словно мысли прочел.  
Майкл перевернулся и обнял всем, чем достал, руками, ногу тоже подгреб, втиснул между коленей. Джеймс расслабился и вплавился в ответ, как так и надо. Как ночью, когда свернулись одним мохнатым клубком на бетонном полу.  
– Ты как-то поменялся ко мне, – пробормотал Джеймс. Губы двигались, прижимаясь к голому плечу, Джеймс почесал о Майкла колючий подбородок. Снова уткнулся губами и, кажется, поцеловал. – Я не то чтобы против, просто вчерашний вечер помню не слишком четко.  
– Ты извинялся.  
– Успешно?  
– Очень.  
– Заметно прямо.  
– Эти ночные прогулки в парке – нервное занятие.  
– У тебя фонарик в кармане?  
– У меня нет карманов, – сознался Майкл и поцеловал, широко раскрывая рот. Вдоль позвоночника прокатилось щекоткой и замерло в затылке: кажется, разомлев, Джеймс урчал.

Снега навалило до самого живота, шерсть промокла, и, доскакав галопом до прогалины, Майкл обернулся на свои следы. Хвост все замел.  
Джеймс осваивал нетронутые просторы.Метнулся в сторону, поднял фонтан снега, засуетился, часто перебирая лапами, подпрыгнул на всех четырех и, наконец, замер.  
Майкл сделал круг, разминая мышцы, а когда вернулся, Джеймс с донельзя довольной мордой уселся перед ним. В зубах дергалась мышь.  
Джеймс уложил ее на снег и прижал лапой. Это мне, понял Майкл. Отказаться показалось неприличным, и он ювелирно ухватил ее за хвост, принимая. Мышь пискнула, дернулась, и он разжал зубы. Хвост хлестнул по носу.  
Джеймс ухмылялся во всю свою наглую рыжую морду, заржал бы как конь, если бы мог. Майкл в прыжке уронил его в снег. Аберфойл, знакомство с бабулей, мышь. Джеймс опережал, но Майкл тоже торопил события. В пешей доступности нашлась сторожка, утром Майкл занес туда термос и штаны.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
